


Moodboard: death doesn't let you say goodbye

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Grief, Jalec Week, M/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: it carves a hole in your life, in your future, in your heart.(Riley Blue, Sense8)





	Moodboard: death doesn't let you say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Contribution for [Jalec Spring Break](https://jalec-net.tumblr.com/post/160303686285/jalec-spring-break) day 5 (death). My first ever moodboard.


End file.
